CLG Wiki Dream Logos Wikia/Rules
Please pay attention to the fact, this page is important and should not be deleted. The cops, court, and claimant policy are ruled from editing content of use. Users who violate more policies after the warning period stated will result in a ban. ---- The official rules of "CLG Wiki Dream Logos Wikia" 1.) Please log on or sign up if you want to edit! As a general rule, only Moderators and Administrators can change the Wiki's preferences and style. 2.) No attacking/insulting users. If you attack any users on the website, you will be BANNED automatically as this is a 0-tolerance policy (before you sign up, make sure you are not attacking any user on other sites, including making "Grounded" videos--a GoAnimate fad--out of someone. If we catch you doing so, that will also result in a BAN.). This also includes the creation of cyber-bullying pages against any user like "of person or user SUCKS Productions (Entertainment, Studios, Communications)" or whatever. CLG Wiki Dream Logos is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. This also applies to admins and mods. 3.) Relating to the above, death hoaxes are FORBIDDEN. Any user caught deliberately making a death hoax about another user will malicious intent will be subject to an automatic BAN. 4.) All of you are allowed to make articles for any dream logo, including "dream" logo adaptations of a real logo. Do not add real logos to this site. We have a separate site where you can do that, here. 5.) Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If your account has been hacked, contact a(n) Administrator/staff member as soon as possible. 6.) Do not delete any author information without their permission. If you've created a page or put any images (known as "captures"), put either your username or real name at the top (if you are too young or don't want to give away personal information, do the former). If you put a video on the page, you must put the uploader's username on the top, not yours. Also, if you copy info from an article to another, you should copy the author information too (if you can). * 6 b.) Effective December 1, 2015, do not put your name at the top of a page unless you make a significant contribution to that page. That includes putting your name in the "Logo descriptions" credits if you didn't actually write the logo descriptions yourself. To the Writers and Mods: * All offenses: Credit deleted from the page. * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: Final warning. * 3rd offense: Banned for infinity 7.) No vandalism. If you vandalize anything on this site, you're going to get it. That also means no messing with a user's profile. To the Writers: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Registered Users: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: Final warning. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. * 4th offense: Banned from the site! 8.) No stealing other user's captures and claiming them as your own by adding them in your personal album! If you're caught, you're automatically BANNED! This includes watermarked photos, such as those uploaded by Eric S. (a.k.a. "Newave") with watermarks reading "CPvGc80 Video Network" or "CPvGc80 Stock Network" (He will always upload captures of his videos without watermarks as images on this wiki) from certain websites like "Retro Junk" or "RetroStatic" (which always adds watermarks to their videos), or from unregistered video converter/capture software such as "Hypercam", "Total Video Converter", "Moyea", "Bandicam" or "BSR Screen Recorder", among others. If you cannot add a photo for a certain logo without adding one that is not watermarked, then send a message to the person who watermarked the photo to ask them to add a capture of the logo without any watermark. * 8 b.) Video captures from logo stealers (e.x. Dan Bickner, Austin Alexander Logoboy95, angrybirdsfan2003, TigerMario2002) will not be tolerated here. We can give a full list of logo stealers under request (through personal message). If you do not abide by this rule, there will be consequences. To the Writers: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. * 4th offense: Banned from the site! 9.) Most of these types of websites have been defunct over the years, but when adding a video widget to this site, please make sure it doesn't automatically play when you load the page you embed the video on. This is mainly due to the auto-playing video in question causing the browser to freeze and/or crash on certain video servers. So, for the sake of our computer stability, don't put any of those widgets on a page, and if you do so: * First time: You get a warning and reminder, the video gets automatically removed. * Second time: Warning, demotion, probation, video gets removed. * And if you do it again: BANNED! 10.) People of any age can view this or any other CLG site, but children under 13 years of age may not register here. Anyone publicly stating that they are under 13 years of age will be BANNED, until you turn 13 years of age. 11.) Do not spam this site (i.e., post advertising for websites that promote money-making scams or show pornography). We have no tolerance whatsoever for spam, and if you do so, you are automatically BANNED! 12.) All CLG-related sites are PG-Rated sites. If at anytime you've been cussing (Although minor curse words are fine) and if we catch you, you WILL be dealt with! If it continues, you will be BANNED! 13.) Do not duplicate this site by creating another WikiFoundry site, copying pages from this site, claiming the pages as your own, stealing any captures, and adding logo rip-offs and no name logos that are banned. Doing so will automatically result in a BAN, and the duplicate site being deleted. 14.) Do not add any unnecessary comments in the "Edit Note" section when you save your edits. The section is needed for any important new or recent updates for a description page and is NOT a toy! Doing so and if we catch you the first time, you will be warned. Do it again and you'll be demoted to registered user. If we catch you doing it again for the third time, you know the drill: you'll get BANNED! 15.) Absolutely, and we mean ABSOLUTELY, NO BULLYING AND/OR DISCRIMINATION!!! Both bullying and discrimination are harmful to others, so we make sure that nobody bullies or discriminates anyone. Failure to abide by this rule WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE AND PERMANENT BAN!!! 16.) Do not post so many threads on one page all in one day. Above all, no posting threads on logo plastering. Do so, and you'll face the consequences. 17.) Do not add any logo pictures or videos with questionable content. That includes profanity and sexual content. Do so, and you will face the consequences ranging from warnings to demotion to BANNING. 18.) Certain toolbars or add-ons can mess up text you post on a website, or change words into something else. If you have one of these, either remove it, disable it or whitelist this website on it immediately, because they cause bugs and create unknown links that have a number/pound "#" sign. Ignore the warnings and there are consequences! 19.) ONLY the currently administrators can promote writers to moderators based on the number of contributions time after time. We first discuss to other administrators about a certain writer who has made a lot of contributions in order to get promoted. Do NOT ask us to promote you to a "moderator" or "administrator"! This also applies at the CLG Wiki! 20.) Any user(s) using any profane or any sexually-related name for a username, will be automatically BANNED! 21.) Any person or persons giving out threat messages to anybody, will be automatically BANNED without warning! 22.) If you are a registered user or a writer, you cannot and must not pretend to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to ban members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. Anyone breaking this rule will be automatically BANNED!!! 23.) Disruptive behavior of any sort, including as has already been described, is prohibited. That means, among other things, NO FIGHTING! To the Writers: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Registered Users: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: Final warning. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods: * 1st offense: Warning and reminder. * 2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. * 4th offense: Banned from the site! 24.) Please do not add your pages with another user's pages. If you've made your own description pages, add them under your own pages and not someone else's. 25.) Once you create one account, do NOT create a secondary account! * 25 b.) Sockpuppeting is when someone tries to hide from a certain ban under a new username. Sockpuppet accounts will NOT be tolerated! Creation of either account results in both accounts immediately being BANNED. 26.) According to Fandom's rule, we and every other site on Fandom are NOT allowed to use any language other than English, so please, for our site's safety, only use the American English language. If you can't use English fluently, please ask someone else to translate (via PM), or use a translator (like Google Translate, though results are not always 100% correct). If we catch you using a non-English language for pages and threads, for the first time, you will receive a warning. If it continues, you will be BANNED! This does not apply to company names with foreign language or text that appears on a logo in foreign language. 27.) We are not interested in any screenplays, novels, other works of fiction or anything. This is the CLG Wikia Dream logos and it's about logos and nothing more. 28.) If you're a writer and have been demoted to a "Registered User", do not ask to be a writer once again. Once you have been demoted, you are on probation for a certain amount of time the administrator puts you on before your demotion/probation is up and will once again promote you back to a writer. However, if you continue to break any one of the rules while you're a registered user on probation or have been re-promoted to a writer, then you're BANNED!!!!! 29.) If you have Autism, Aspergers and/or other mental disorders, do NOT use them as a "Get Out of Jail Free" card to excuse rule-breaking. While we understand the trials that these people deal with, they will be treated the same as everyone else. Don't use the Autism card with us: we will BAN YOU, no matter WHAT circumstance. 30.) Making fake reports on dream logos or pages will not be tolerated. If we catch you, it's an automatic probation from two weeks to a month; no excuses. Do it again for the second time, and we'll give you the BANHAMMER. If you have been hacked, please see rule #4. 31.) Above all, please obey all rules. That is all. Have fun! '- The CLG Dream Logos Wikia Team '